Conventionally, automobile doors are operated by a single-opening mechanism, where one end of the door facing the running direction is hinged to the door support protruding from the body frame, the other end of the door is provided with a locking device, with which the handles provided on the inner and outer sides of the door are operated together to open or close the door. This single-opening mechanism is often inconvenient, as the opening or closing operations are restricted when the automobile is parked in a limited space or near other obstacles.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate such restrictions to the opening and closing of automobile doors, and to make it much easier to get in and out of an automobile by providing doors with a double-opening mechanism, which would allow doors to be opened from both the left and right sides.